


The Room Next Door

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [24]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Kyungsoo and his girlfriend are insanely attractive and Jongin has been single for far too long.





	The Room Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> As a little pre-fic warning, Jongin listens in to LunaSoo without their consent, but they wouldn’t have minded. The structure of the piece just doesn’t allow their consent to get brought up, unfortunately. There is also no angst in this scenario, despite the possibility of it existing in a fic like this. Please enjoy!

Jongin rubbed at his temples, trying to force the words in his head into forming sentences that did anything positive for his paper for his psychology class. A quick look at his phone, pointedly ignoring his messages from Sehun, told him that he’d been at this now for three hours and he was still pages away from completion. He still had the rest of the weekend to finish it, but at this rate he wouldn’t be done until late Sunday evening.

Leaning forward, he rested his head onto his desk beside his keyboard and groaned. Even looking away from the screen, he swore he could see the blink of the cursor on his word document judging him.

In the middle of his existential meltdown, he heard keys at the front door (their apartment walls were so thin they barely counted as divisions). Jongin surmised that it was Kyungsoo back from his date with his girlfriend Sunyoung. He’d considered going out to greet them, he could probably used to stretch, but the odd silence made him wonder if everything was all right. Maybe Sunyoung had caught that bug going around campus seeing as she still lived in the dorms.

Just has he stood up, he heard a soft, feminine gasp. “Soo, ah.”

Jongin worried his lip, frozen in place and feeling like an absolute idiot. Of course Kyungsoo was going to come back to the apartment tonight, girlfriend in tow, because Jongin had told him earlier this week that he was going to spend all Friday evening in the library working on his paper. And Kyungsoo, ever considerate, never brought Sunyoung home for sex unless he was sure he wouldn’t be disturbing his roommate.

And of course, he was so engrossed in his work, Jongin forgot to text him to let him know that he’d gotten all the references he needed on Tuesday and decided to work at home instead of uprooting himself every night when the library closed.

What Kyungsoo might have thought was that Jongin was grossed out by hearing his roommate have sex, which would be the logical conclusion. Or maybe that he was just rubbing his relationship in his single friend’s face. No, the reason Jongin asked Kyungsoo to let him know if he was having Sunyoung over was actually because he found them both massively hot and it was already difficult enough for him not to think about them having sex. Knowing the little details was only going to hammer in a few extra nails into the coffin.

A thud against his wall had Jongin’s heart quickstarting in his chest. A low moan, just a few breaths away from his door had arousal simmering instead; he could almost see Kyungsoo’s head tilted back, Sunyoung kissing down his neck as he cupped her ass.

All thoughts of his paper went out the window as he pushed the heel of his hand down onto his quickly growing erection, trying to keep enough blood in his brain to figure out what best to do. Interrupt them and make all parties awkward or stay quiet and be an absolute creep by listening in?

“Fuck, Sun.” Kyungsoo’s voice was so husky and honey-warm. “Couldn’t keep my eyes off of you all night.”

Jongin had already sat back onto his chair. Kyungsoo’s bed was pushed right up against his wall. He’d hear everything. Not letting himself think about what he was doing for too long, Jongin pushed his sweatpants down and freed his dick, swiping some lotion from his desk to slick himself up. Just this once, he’d indulge himself.

Not everything would come through the walls, but Jongin had a good enough imagination to make vivid assumptions. Sunyoung pulling her sweater off and letting it fall to the floor, not even able to get her bra off before Kyungsoo tugged her back close, mouthing at her neck. He loved her ass, although he’d never vocalized it to Jongin, his gaze fell to it enough when Sunyoung faced away that Jongin knew his preference.

Another breathy noise, the shuffling of fabric, and Sunyoung finally moaned in earnest. “Kyungsoo, p-please.”

Jongin knew he was mouthing at her breasts, stooped forward to take a bud into his mouth as his fingers strummed over the other. Sunyoung would have her toes curled into the carpet, fingers threading into his hair as he got her so wet.

Stroking himself in earnest, he heard the creak of Kyungsoo’s mattress, a low groan as their weight shifted. Just a wall separated them and Jongin’s cock pulsed with the knowledge. Were he braver, he’d try and sneak out, to try and catch a glimpse if the door wasn’t closed tightly.

Kyungsoo groaned. Maybe Sunyoung was kissing along his chest, stroking him before sliding on a condom. Jongin had never seen his friend’s dick, but he could imagine it was thick, enough for a good stretch even if it wasn’t long.

Another shift on the mattress and now to two moaned in almost harmony. He had to be inside her now, pushing in deep. Her voice lilted higher. The bedframe started to rock against the wall, not a slamming yet, but rhythmic enough for Jongin to time his strokes with it.

“Yes, Soo.” Sunyoung’s voice was a little louder now, but more ragged. “Harder, please.”

He could feel the vibrations as Kyungsoo obeyed, his friend silent besides a few low groans and grunting sounds. Jongin could imagine the sweat down his temple, the furrow of his brow as he pounded into Sunyoung’s tight, wet heat. He clenched his fist tighter, feeling so laughably close already. It took all he had to keep himself from moaning, from revealing he was just inches away getting off to just the sounds and idea of them fucking.

A soft cry and Jongin could see Sunyoung digging her nails into Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he pocked her with hickeys, little marks hidden under the neck of her blouses that she’d finger later in reverie. Kyungsoo’s own love scars Jongin would see the next morning when he got up to fix them breakfast in just some old pajama pants, already having some juice ready for Jongin when he woke.

“Come for me, baby.” Kyungsoo’s voice was no suggestion, a command punctuated by the rocking of the bed.

Jongin’s came silently, biting his own lip as he shot over his lap and hand. Beside him, Sunyoung cried out, voice breathy and musical as she spoke her boyfriend’s name. The thrusts continued for maybe a moment more, before Kyungsoo’s own orgasm came over him, his cry a quieter, muffled groan, likely against Sunyoung’s shoulder.

Hands shaking now that he was coming down from his high, Jongin felt so satisfied and filthy as he looked at the come cooling all over himself. Silently he grabbed some tissues, trying his best to clean himself up.

In the room next door, he heard the tell tale sounds of Kyungsoo getting up out of the bed and running the water in the bathroom sink across the hall. When he returned to his room, Jongin heard Sunyoung let out a little squeak in surprise, a light slap from her hitting Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“It’s cold.” She sounded sated, still, maybe even sleepy.

Kyungsoo’s chuckle soothed Jongin, instead of fueling his guilt. “Sorry. I just wanted to clean us up quickly, so we can enjoy the afterglow before we both fall asleep.”

Jongin imagined now the soft kisses, how their legs would entangle, or how Sunyoung’s hair was splayed on the pillow beneath them. The intimacy made something in Jongin’s chest ache. He knew he didn’t really want to be a part of their relationship, but he wanted something like it for himself. And for now he’d just have to share their joy and clean up the traces.

He’d just have to buy them a really kick-ass wedding gift in the future. And maybe he finally needed to take up Joonmyun’s offer on that double date with his friend Chanyeol.

That settled it. Jongin took his phone and pulled up his conversation with his friend.

_Still think Chanyeol’s interested in meeting me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was the fic I've most nervous about posting. Of all the kinks I worked with, this was one of the trickier ones because while I enjoy watching porn, the idea of actual voyeurism didn't gel with me. So I toyed around with different approaches before settling on this one. This fic is also a bit unconventional, I think, and in the end isn’t as much about Sunyoung and Soo as it is about Jongin. Even if he wasn't single for a long time, I think Jongin would still be quite the voyeur. I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
